


Knot Lodge

by EasyTiga



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cock Slut Jared, Come Inflation, Cum Slut Jared, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shy Jared, Spanking, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: Jared's an Alpha with a desire to be fucked and knotted by another Alpha, who just wants to use and abuse all of his holes, like he's nothing. It's not right for him to feel this way, due to his biology, but he's done repressing his feelings, and he's ready to let himself have this. Jensen's been working at the Knot Lodge for a long time now. For some reason, this Jared dude thinks their request is weird, but he's been fucking Alphas for years, and this is actually mild by comparison. Jared's also really hot, so he's damn excited.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	Knot Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written one of these for a while, so let's just see how it goes. I had some downtime between updates and I was in the mood. I personally love the idea of Alpha Jared wanting to be wrecked by Alpha Jensen on the daily! <3

Jared’s glad nobody knows him here. He’s been wanting to come for years, but could never get up the nerve. After all, he was born an Alpha, and Alphas are not supposed to want this. They’re not supposed to want to be treated like nothing more than a desperate hole to fuck, use, abuse, fill and then leave wanting for even more. Betas can get away with it because they meet somewhere in the middle, able to couple with either of the other Were types. Jared doesn’t have that luxury. He’s been told by the world at large that he needs to find an Omega to settle down and have pups with, or a Beta if that’s not an option for him. Despite trying to deny this part of himself that wants to get on his hands and knees, present his ass, and be filled to the brim with a strong Alpha’s knot, tied to them for hours as they empty their potent, thick seed into his channel, Jared can’t bring himself to repress it anymore.

That’s why he’s here, at the _Knot Lodge,_ where any and all are welcome to sample the unmated Alphas just looking to put their dick someplace tight. As long as you have the money to pay for a session, the Alphas here won’t care what you look like or where you came from. Even if you’re a human looking to get stretched on a thick knot, so long as you pay it forward, your dream will come true. If Jared had it his way, he would meet an Alpha on the outside and after a lot of coaxing, convince them to use him instead of the next available Omega. Alas, he’s afraid that his secret will get out, that he’ll be shamed for going against his biology.

Instead, Jared’s here, presenting his ticket to the Beta clerk who barely even acknowledges him before telling him which room he’s to go to. Jared thanks them regardless of their attitude, swallowing his nerves down as he makes his way there, taking a calming breath before knocking on the door.

“It’s open.”

Jared shudders at the deep rumble coming from inside the room. He grabs the handle, lowers it, pushes the door open, steps inside and moans at the powerful scent of the Alpha crawling up his nose. His eyes dart towards the bed, where a naked Alpha is lying with his back against the headboard, legs spread, hand languidly stroking his huge, thick cock. Green eyes rake over his body, full, plump lips twitching as they assess him. The Alpha is stunning. Jared suddenly feels overly inadequate, about to babble an excuse to leave, when the Alpha is suddenly stood right in front of him, pitching up to sniff his neck.

“Hot and you smell good. That makes this a lot easier for me. What’s your name, gorgeous?” the Alpha asks, and Jared’s knees quake.

“J-Jared,” he almost squeaks, gasping as his pants are ripped from his body in one fluid motion, and then moans as his shirt buttons scatter aimlessly. “Holy crap.”

“Nice to meet you, Jared. I’m Jensen, your Alpha for the evening. What do you want me to do to you?” Jensen says this as he familiarises himself with Jared’s body, tweaking his nipples, palming his hard cock, reaching around to squeeze his ass, Jensen’s head nodding in approval. “Mm. Firm, peachy and round. Just the way I like it. I’m gonna really enjoy splitting you open on my knot, sweetheart.”

The growl that emanates from Jensen’s throat has Jared keening. “I, um… Shit–”

“Jared. You’re paying for this. You can ask for whatever you want. You’re here for my knot, that’s the gist of it. But what else do you want?” Jensen turns them and throws Jared backwards onto the bed, joining him moments later with his knees bracketing Jared’s neck, hard cock slapping on his forehead. “You want this in your mouth, hm?”

Jared nods his head wordlessly, tongue peeking out to lathe over as much as he can reach. A dark chuckle registers above him as Jensen pitches his hips back until the thick, throbbing head of his cock catches on Jared’s bottom lip. He taps it, pushing it against Jared’s moist, top lip.

“Let me guess, you want the bitch package, right? You want me to treat like some knot hungry Omega in heat, is that it?”

In response, Jared reaches out with his head to get Jensen’s cock in his mouth, whining when he’s denied. “Yes!” he agrees, pupils blown as Jensen lowers just the head into his mouth, gripping his jaw tight to stop him from taking any more.

“Have you ever been fucked before?” Jensen pulls back, narrows his eyes at Jared in question.

“No… This is my first time here. You don’t care that I’m an Alpha?”

Jensen snorts. “Buddy, I’ve been fucking Alphas for years. There’s something extremely satisfying about having another Alpha submit to me. Especially ones as powerful as you are,” he answers, letting Jared taste his cock for a few beats. “If anything, I’m honored to be the first knot you take. There’s a great sense of pride that comes along with that,” Jensen adds, and Jared can tell he means it.

“I want you to ignore my dick. Just use me. Like I’m a toy for you to use and abuse at your leisure,” Jared finally admits, heat rising in his cheeks. “I’m sorry if that freaks you out.”

“It doesn’t. Now that I know what you want, we can get on with this show.”

Jared gags then as Jensen thrusts half of his cock into his mouth, cockhead flirting with his throat. He tries to get his breathing under control, relaxing when Jensen pushes the rest of the way in, absently glad he practised for this on all of those toys, since Jensen is certainly nothing to sneeze at. Jensen holds his head and fucks in and out of his mouth, snagging a few strands of hair between his fingers, pumping his hips forward and ramming Jared’s throat.

God, he’s loving it.

“Good little bitch, taking my cock like a fucking champ. You like taking another Alphas cock, you slut? I bet you’d love it if my knot popped right now. You’d swallow everything that I have to offer, wouldn’t you? Yeah, I bet you would. I bet you wouldn’t let a single drop go, so greedy to swallow all of my Alpha seed, right? I bet you want me to pump you so full of it that your stomach swells and you look like your pregnant with my pups? You like that, sweetheart? You like the idea of having another Alpha pups?”

Jared’s throat fucking hurts but he’s not willing to stop for anything, gagging repeatedly as Jensen slip-slides in and out of his mouth, sometimes stopping with the tip pressed between Jared’s parted lips, and slowly burying himself balls-deep. This is exactly what Jared was looking for when he gave in to this desire that he’s been forcing down for far too long now. He wants an Alpha that won’t even register that he’s another Alpha, will just use and abuse him, fill his holes until they’re raw from use, emptying load after load inside him until he’s more cum than water. God, that’s what Jared needs in his life. And this Alpha is giving it to him.

“Gurgh–gurgh–gurgh,” Jared sounds out around the thick cock in his mouth, swallowing intermittently, fingers flexing at his sides in Jensen’s tight, painful grip. It makes him heady, staring up into those shamrock green eyes that seem to burn with desire, Jensen repeatedly bottoming out in Jared’s mouth, big, heavy balls slapping against his chin.

“That’s it, bitch. Take my fucking cock,” Jensen growls, shoving all the way in and holding himself in place. Jared chokes and gags, eyes tearing up as Jensen stills with his cock down his throat, stretching him out beautifully. Jared loves it, hole fluttering around nothing, desperate for Jensen to spear him into nothingness. “Such a greedy little whore. You’d choke on my cock for days wouldn’t you, bitch?” Jared nods around his mouthful, desperately trying to draw in air. Jensen finally pulls back halfway, and then slips out, laughing as Jared goes to chase him with his lips, who gasps when Jensen flips him onto his front and settles over his back, growling before biting into the flesh of his shoulder. Jared cries out, leaning up into the attack. “Something to remember me by, sweetheart.”

Jared muffles a moan into the pillow, the tip of Jensen’s cock poking his hole sending it into some type of spasm, ass clenching and dick pulsing against the bed. Jensen whistles above him, settling on his thighs and bringing down two, powerful hands on his ass, kneading the supple flesh.

“I’m gonna stuff you so full of my Alpha cock that you’re not gonna sit right for a week, Jared,” Jensen promises, slapping his ass so hard Jared clenches his eyes shut while pushing his ass up for more. Jensen indulges him for another few slaps, bending down to bite the meat of his ass, teeth definitely piercing through skin and drawing blood. Jensen pitches forward then, spanking Jared’s twitching pucker with his cock and riding the crease, repeatedly going back and forth between the two as Jared bucks and moans beneath him, wordlessly begging for more.

“Tell me you want my fucking knot, you slut!” Jensen growls, digging his fingers into Jared’s ass, spreading his cheeks and spitting on his hole. “Tell me how much you want me to split you open on my big Alpha dick.”

“Please… Jensen—Alpha, fuck me, please! Please give me your knot! I want you to knot my ass. I want it! I need it! _Please!”_

“That’s right, bitch. I’ll give you what you want. But just remember that you’re nothing but a hole for me to use and abuse, stick my dick into, fuck my load into, and then leave you leaking me for days,” Jensen says, and Jared registers slick fingers pushing inside him, stretching him out. He moans and writhes, head thrashing, fingers clenching in the sheets. Jensen spills more filth into the air as he prepares him, thoroughly, growling when he shoves his fat cock all the way inside him in one motion. “You like that, uh? You like being split in half on my huge Alpha cock?”

Jared nods, moaning a moment later when his head is pulled back, another arm propping him up onto all fours. “Answer me when I speak to you, Alpha slut.”

“Yes! I love it,” Jared keens, tears of bliss stinging his eyes as Jensen starts up a brutal pace, shoving him forward on the bed with each snap of his hips, Jared’s cock continuously leaking onto the sheets.

Jensen’s grip moves to his hips, and Jared wishes he didn’t heal so fast when he feels the bruises forming around the skin. His eyes roll back in his head as Jensen rises up a little to deepen his thrusts, dragging the thick swell of his cock across Jared’s prostate. He keens, arching his back, enabling Jensen to go even deeper. Jensen throbs inside him, moving one hand to his left ass-cheek to spread it, gripping the skin tight and pulling him back and up to meet his thrust.

Jensen presses one hand down on the small of Jared’s back then, using a foot to bear down on Jared’s neck until his face is smushed against the bed, teeth snatching a strip of fabric as Jensen fucks down into him at the new angle, setting his insides on fire. His hole flexes around Jensen again and again, spurred on by the delicious pounding he’s receiving, a faraway voice in his head, which he believes is his inner Alpha protesting what’s happening, but he could care less right now.

After what feels like hours, Jensen’s laying himself out along Jared’s back, steepling his hands on the back of his neck as he fucks down into Jared in long, deep thrusts. “My knots about to pop, Jared. Last chance to back out of this since you’re not equipped to take it.”

Jared vehemently shakes his head. “No! Please, Alpha, don’t stop. Please knot me. Please, please, please–”

“Hey, shush. It’s all right,” Jensen soothes, and Jared groans into the bed as the knot bloats out and catches on his rim, a white-hot searing pain buzzing along his spine as he stretches to accommodate the new mass, moaning with abandon when Jensen’s cum starts pumping into him.

“So good… Fuck, Alpha! So good!”

“Stay still,” Jensen demands, and Jared stills immediately. “You’d think you’ve never popped a knot before, dude,” he adds, relaxing his weight on top of Jared, and he takes it willingly. “I normally go for an average of forty minutes to an hour. So if you want to take a nap, now’s your chance.”

“No. I want to feel all of it. All of you.”

“You’re fucking hot, anyone ever tell you that?”

Jared blushes, clenching around Jensen’s cock, which earns him a low growl. “I guess you just did.”

“That I did.”

“So, what now?”

Jensen says nothing behind him for a few minutes, and then he feels kiss on the back of his neck. “Wanna go grab dinner after this?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing more porn in between updates. So any ideas you have, feel free to let me know. You can either comment on here or any of my stories, just let me know what you're referring to, or you email me at grimmtopsichibottoms@gmail.com
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
